sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
IU - Good Day (Korean Ver.)
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '좋은 날 (Good Day)right|200px *'Artista: 'IU *'Mini Álbum: '''REAL *'Pista:' 3 *'Género: Pop Dance, Balada *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 09-Diciembre-2010 *'Agencia: 'Loen Entertainment 'Romanización' eojjeom ireoke haneureun deo paran geonji oneulttara wae barameun tto wanbyeokhanji geunyang moreuneun cheok hana motdeureun cheok jiwobeorin cheok ttan yaegil sijakhalkka amu mal motage immatchulkka nunmuri chaollaseo gogael deureo heureuji motage tto saljjak useo naege wae ireoneunji museun mareul haneunji oneul haetdeon modeun mal jeo haneul wiro hanbeondo motaetdeon mal ulmyeonseo hal jureun na mollatdeon mal naneunyo oppaga joheungeol eotteokhae saero bakkwin nae meoriga byeolloyeonneunji ipgo nawatdeon osi silsuyeotdeon geonji ajik moreuneun cheok gieok an naneun cheok amu ireopdeon geotcheoreom gureobolkka geunyang nagajago yaegihalkka nunmuri chaollaseo gogael deureo heureuji motage tto saljjak useo naege wae ireoneunji museun mareul haneunji oneul haetdeon modeun mal jeo haneul wiro hanbeondo motaetdeon mal ulmyeonseo hal jureun na mollatdeon mal naneunyo oppaga joheungeol (hyu~) eotteokhae ireon nareul bogo geureon seulpeun mareun haji marayo cheoreomneun geonji jogeum dunhan geonji mideul suga eomneungeollyo nunmureun naoneunde hwaljjak useo ne apeul makgoseo mak keuge useo naega wae ireoneunji bukkeureomdo eomneunji jajonsimeun gopge jeobeo haneurwiro han beondo motaetdeon mal eojjeomyeon dasin motal baro geu mal naneunyo oppaga joheungeol (aiku, hana dul) I’m in my dream (It’s too beautiful, beautiful day) (Make it a good day) (Just don’t make me cry) ireoke joheun nal 'Español' ¿Porque es cielo es mucho más azul? ¿Por qué hoy la brisa es perfecta? Pretendo como que no lo se Como no si no he oído, como si lo hubiera borrado ¿Deberíamos comenzar a hablar otra cosa? ¿Es porque no besamos que no podemos decir nada? Mis ojos se llenan con lágrimas, así que levanto mi cabeza Y sonrió un poco para que no caiga ¿Por qué te gusta esto de mí? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Todas las cosas que hemos hablado acerca de ir al cielo Las palabras que yo nunca he dicho Las palabras que no sabía que al decirlas lloraría Oppa te quiero ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Fue mi más reciente cambio de peinado malo? ¿Es porque uso la ropa equivocada? Aun pretendo como que no lo se Como que no recuerdo ¿Debo actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Tan solo debería decir que debemos salir? Mis ojos se llenan con lágrimas, así que levanto mi cabeza Y sonrió un poco para que no caiga ¿Por qué te gusta esto de mí? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Todas las cosas que hemos hablado acerca de ir al cielo Las palabras que yo nunca he dicho Las palabras que no sabía que al decirlas lloraría Oppa te quiero ¿Qué debo hacer? No digas esa clase de cosas tristes Mientras me miras así ¿Es porque soy infantil o un poco lenta? No puedo creerlo Aunque estoy llorando, yo sonrió Bloqueo tu camino y yo solo sonrió ampliamente ¿Por qué me gusta esto? ¿No tengo vergüenza? Doblo mi orgullo con esmero y lo lanzo hacia el cielo Las palabras que yo nunca he dicho Las palabras que nunca sería capaz de decir nuevamente Oppa,te quiero, aigo, Un dos Estoy en mi sueño (Es muy hermoso, hermoso día) (Que sea un buen día) (Solo no me hagas llorar) Como un buen día 'Hangul' 어쩜 이렇게 하늘은 더 파란 건지 오늘따라 왜 바람은 또 완벽한지 그냥 모르는 척 하나 못들은 척 지워버린 척 딴 얘길 시작할까 아무 말 못하게 입맞출까 눈물이 차올라서 고갤 들어 흐르지 못하게 또 살짝 웃어 내게 왜 이러는지 무슨 말을 하는지 오늘 했던 모든 말 저 하늘 위로 한번도 못했던 말 울면서 할 줄은 나 몰랐던 말 나는요 오빠가 좋은걸 어떡해 새로 바뀐 내 머리가 별로였는지 입고 나왔던 옷이 실수였던 건지 아직 모르는 척 기억 안 나는 척 아무 일없던 것처럼 굴어볼까 그냥 나가자고 얘기할까 눈물이 차올라서 고갤 들어 흐르지 못하게 또 살짝 웃어 내게 왜 이러는지 무슨 말을 하는지 오늘 했던 모든 말 저 하늘 위로 한번도 못했던 말 울면서 할 줄은 나 몰랐던 말 나는요 오빠가 좋은걸 (휴~) 어떡해 이런 나를 보고 그런 슬픈 말은 하지 말아요 철없는 건지 조금 둔한 건지 믿을 수가 없는걸요 눈물은 나오는데 활짝 웃어 네 앞을 막고서 막 크게 웃어 내가 왜 이러는지 부끄럼도 없는지 자존심은 곱게 접어 하늘위로 한 번도 못했던 말 어쩌면 다신 못할 바로 그 말 나는요 오빠가 좋은걸 (아이쿠, 하나 둘) I’m in my dream (It’s too beautiful, beautiful day) (Make it a good day) (Just don’t make me cry) 이렇게 좋은 날 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop